Kobe Hill School
by De Uchi
Summary: A fic se passa num colegio interno. Eles foram contratados para protegelas. elas eram garotas bem complicadas de lhe dar. Poderiam pessoas diferentes se apaixonar? [Fichas Fechadas]
1. Chapter 1

O sinal tinha acabado de soar anunciando o intervalo no Hill Kobe School.

O Hill Kobe School é o melhor e o mais rígido colégio interno da região.

Só se aceitam os melhores alunos para trazer o nome para o colégio.

A diretora do instituto encostou-se na cadeira pensativa.

Ainda nessa semana ela recebera algumas matriculas que certamente lhe traria muita dor de cabeça.

As novas matriculadas eram filhas de pessoas influentes, mas isso de longe era uma das menores preocupações.

Essas garotas tinham fama de bagunceiras e indisciplinadas e o que pior tinham sido ameaçadas de morte.

Para garantir a segurança das jovens seus pais contrataram um grupo de ninjas para defendê-las. Seria um longo ano.

**Fichas Abertas**

**Essa é mais uma fic de fichas.**

**Elas são filhas de pessoas muito influentes de todo o mundo. Eles são os ninjas contratados para protegê-las. No que isso vai dar?**

**A fic se passa dentro de um colégio interno. Nele tem aulas de Educação Física e atividades complementares. Por ser um colégio interno tem um toque de recolher que os alunos sempre estão querendo "romper"**

**Eles pensavam que essa missão seria fácil como estavam enganados. Para freqüentar a escola eles tiveram que se matricular virando e por isso são obrigados a freqüentar as aulas como qualquer aluno. Alem de ter que proteger as mais loucas e problemáticas garotas que já viraram na vida.**

**Quem quiser participar mande a ficha**

**Ficha**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência:**

**Temperamento:**

**Que ano que esta: (é o colegial então podem escolher entre 1°,2° ou 3° ano)**

**Roupas que costuma usar fora do horário de aulas: (alem do uniforme que depois será especificado)**

**Atividade extra curricular (artes, teatro, etc, obrigatório)**

**Ninja/ Namorado: (mais de uma opção)**

**O que você vai achar dele a primeira vez que o vê:**

**O que vai achar dele depois:**

**O que ele vai achar de você a primeira vez que a ve:**

**O que vai achar de você depois:**

**Ceninha de vocês juntos:**

**NINJAS:**

**Naruto:**

**Sasuke:**

**Neji:(meu)**

**Gaara:**

**Shinka:**

**Shino:**

**Kiba:**

**Lee:**

**Kakashi:**

**Itachi:**

**Deidara:**

**Sai:**

**Sasori:**

**Haku:**

**É isso pessoal quem quiser participar mande a ficha**

**Kissus**


	2. Fichas Escolhidas

**Oi Gente!!!**

**Finalmente vou postar as escolhidas. Desculpem a demora mais semana passada eu tava em semana de prova.**

**Fichas Escolhidas**

**Gaara: Hana Koori**

**Shinkamaru: Kaori Yatsunami ( não esquece de mandar a cena depois ta)**

**Kakashi: Naomi Mistuki**

**Deidara: Last Bakugami**

**Lee: Mei Mitsumara( conseguiu o Lee como queria)**

**Sasori: Yuki Tsukihime( não precisa enfartar o ruivo é todo seu)**

**Itachi: Mieko Maehara**

**Naruto: Akae Tsuki( mande o resto da cena)**

**Sasuke: Akeno Karakuri(mande a cena de vocês depois ta)**

**Haku: Lua Kennedy**

**Kiba: Unmei Toki( esqueceu da cena moça manda depois)**

**Sai: Kairi Akashi:(mesma coisa me manda a cena depois)**

**Shino: Samiho(você esqueceu do sobrenome dela moça)**

**Neji: sorry mais o Hyuuga é meu**

**Prontinho gente!!!**

**Essas são as novas matriculadas espero que todas tenham gostado.**

**O 1º capitulo vai se postando amanha então preciso da cena de vocês ta**

**Bjsss e ate o proximo**


	3. Uma Nova Missão

Naruto não me pertence.

Créditos a Mari Sushi pela excelente idéia de fichas

**Uma Nova Missão**

Amanhecia em Konoha. Estava tudo calmo dentro de um certo escritório no prédio central da vila. O escritório estava uma bagunça geral mais do que era normal para uma segunda de manhã. Sua ocupante estava dormindo a sono solto em cima de sua escrivaninha. No chão ao lado da moça havia uma garrafa de sake vazia.

De repente sem aviso algum a assistente da hokage entra na sala da loira com tudo agitando o lugar inteiro.

- Shizune o que ta acontecendo mulher? Porque toda essa agitação? – perguntou à loira se levantando esfregando os olhos

- Tsunade-sama – começou a garota se recompondo – Chegaram algumas pessoas muito importantes para vê-la

- O que está esperando então? Faça-os entrar

A morena da meia volta e sai da sala trazendo consigo 14 casais bem incomuns, ao vê-los Tsunade se levanta rapidamente da mesa assumindo um comportamento mais sério, tal como sua função exigia.

- Que surpresa os senhores aqui. Em que posso ser útil? – perguntou Tsunade indicando as cadeiras para os casais sentarem.

- Por favor, senhorita sem formalidades – começou o senhor Uchi sério – Viemos aqui porque precisamos de sua ajuda.

- Contem o que vocês estão precisando...

Como se fossem um só os catorze casais se ajoelharam perante Tsunade, no rosto de cada um estava gravado o pânico um desespero que deixou a hokage aflita.

- Te suplicamos, por favor, protejam nossas filhas faremos qualquer coisa...

Tsunade olha para cada um sem saber o que dizer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de tudo explicado Tsunade tranqüilizara os aflitos pais dizendo que ia mandar seus melhores ninjas protegerem suas filhas. Porém, antes de lhes passar a nova missão era preciso fazer uma visita antes à diretora do instituto onde as jovens iriam estudar.

Finalmente depois de tanto rodar a hokage chega aos portões do instituto. Não foi preciso esperar muito e logo a loira estava sentada diante da diretora.

- Bom – começou a loira – O assunto que me traz aqui é a segurança e suas novas matriculadas

A mulher a sua frente levanta-se da cadeira penosamente e fita a outra com um ar cansado e muito sério.

- Sei de tudo isso é claro – começou a mulher andando pela sala – O problema é que não podemos permitir a permanência de pessoas não matriculadas na escola

- Não você ta querendo dizer que...

- Isso mesmo Tsunade – disse ela encarando-a – Para entrar na escola seus ninjas terão que virar alunos

- Você só pode estar brincando – disse Tsunade se levantando da cadeira incrédula

- É pegar ou largar querida, o Kobe Hill School tem uma reputação a zelar e não abriremos mão disso. Pode ter certeza – completou a diretora seca

Tsunade mordeu os lábios, aquilo não estava nos planos. Seus ninjas virando estudantes? Seus melhores ninjas ausentes da vila por um ano? Se ela tivesse tantos ninjas bons para contar até que isso não seria um grande obstáculo. O problema é que ela teria que pedir ajuda a Suna. Convencer Gaara e os outros a aceitar essa missão não seria uma tarefa fácil.

- Tudo bem querida – disse a Hokage com um terrível e nada simpático sorriso amarelo – Vamos aceitar suas condições

A diretora do internato sorriu vitoriosa. Ela não estava muito contente com essa situação, mas afinal o que ela podia fazer?

- Eis o que vocês iram precisar...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de tudo resolvido Tsunade volta para Konoha. Agora o assunto tornou-se complicado.

Era a hora de passar a missão para os rapazes.

Logo que chegou a sua sala a loira não perdeu tempo e despachou um mensageiro para Suna. Em seguida mandou Iruka chamar os ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam na barraca de ramén. O loiro devorava tigelas e mais tigelas de macarrão. O moreno observava com expressão entediada. Estavam nessa a algum tempo até serem chamados por Iruka.

A sala de Tsunade já estava cheia quando os dois rapazes chegaram. Naruto já entrou fazendo estardalhaço com Lee. Kakashi foi o último a chegar lendo como sempre seu livrinho.

- Desculpem a demora estava ajudando uma velhinha a atravessar a rua.

- **MENTIROSO – **gritou Naruto Tsunade não lhe deu atenção.

- Antes de começar só estamos esperando a chegada dos ninjas de Suna e...

Mal terminou de falar e surgiu Gaara pela porta, atrás dele surgiram Itachi, Sasori e Deidara que passaram a servir o kazekage desde o fim de seus dias como akatsukis. Ao ver o ruivo Naruto imediatamente se jogou em cima dele.

- E ai Gaara beleza?

- O que houve Tsunade? Você disse que era urgente – começou Gaara depois de ter cumprimentando Naruto

- Precisamos de vocês para uma missão – esclareceu Tsunade encarando os quatro ninjas de Suna

- Do que se trata?

- Temos que proteger 14 garotas que foram ameaçadas de morte

- É só isso?

- Porém...

"Lá vem bomba" – pensaram os rapazes

- Para fazer isso vocês terão que virar estudantes de um colégio interno. Ficaram fora por um ano.

As expressões na sala eram gerais. Lee, Deidara, Kiba e Naruto foram os únicos que aceitaram a missão no ato. Neji, Sasuke, Gaara e Itachi fizeram cara de tédio. Shinkamaru resmungou como sempre. Sasori, Haku e Shino foram mais discretos. Kakashi parecia nem estar ouvindo e Sai abriu um leve sorriso.

**- Gai sensei prometo completar essa missão com êxito – **gritava Lee

- **Essa missão vai ser moleza to certo – **gritou Naruto entusiasmado

Neji e Sasuke já cortaram logo o papo.

- **Naruto Lee calem a boca** – mandou o Hyuuga seco e voltando-se para Tsunade – Não vou bancar a babá de ninguém

- Nem eu – juntou o Uchiha friamente

Gaara e Itachi apoiaram os dois com a cabeça e ao verem o gesto imediatamente Naruto, Lee e Deidara começaram a provocá-los.

- **Vocês não são de nada! Bananas!Bananas! Excitando numa missão baba como essa – **provocava o loiro

- Vocês também vão pular fora maricas? – perguntou Lee para Shino, Kiba, Haku, Sai, Sasori, Kakashi e Shinkamaru, os sete rapazes balançaram a cabeça não caindo na provocação, embora os olhos de todos faiscassem de raiva...

Itachi e Gaara responderam com um olhar mortal. Por outro lado Sasuke e Neji não foram tão bem sucedidos em ocultar a raiva do orgulho ferido e responderam com uma certeira e dolorida voadora bem no estomago de Naruto e Lee.

- Vamos aceitar essa tarefa. Afinal cuidar de umas irritantes é moleza dobe – disse Sasuke

- Nada que eu não possa fazer – desafiou Neji com os olhos brilhando

Itachi que até agora tava quieto resolveu falar.

- Ta bom eu vou – encerrou o Uchiha mais velho sem nenhuma emoção Gaara concordou com a cabeça

Tsunade sorriu de leve. Essa missão não seria difícil para os rapazes. Tudo seria um mar de rosas.

Como a Hokage estava enganada.

Os rapazes pediram licença e saíram. Tinham muitas coisas para arrumar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Continua**

**Oi gente!!!**

**Como prometido aqui está o capitulo 1. Espero que gostem**

**Ainda estou esperando a cena de algumas escolhidas não demorem meninas.**

**Ate o próximo capitulo**

**Kissus**


	4. Conhecendo a Missão

Naruto não me pertence.

Créditos a Mari Sushi pela excelente idéia de fichas.

Deixando os avisos de lado vamos ao capítulo.

Espero que gostem

**Conhecendo a missão**

Os rapazes pediram licença e saíram. Tinham muitas coisas para arrumar.

No dia seguinte todos os ninjas foram chamados a sala de Tsunade para mais alguns avisos de última hora.

Depois de tudo acertado a loira exitou como se tivesse guardado o pior para o fim.

- O que houve vovó? – perguntou Naruto impaciente

A loira levantou-se da cadeira mandando o desconforto para a puta que pariu e entregou uma saca de roupas para cada um dos presentes.

- Quê merda é essa? – perguntou Itachi tirando a roupa para vê-la

- O uniforme da escola – respondeu impaciente – Andem logo é hora de ir.

Os rapazes se retiram indignados com a roupa que eles teriam que vestir.

- MERDA – reclamavam todos em silencio.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kobe Hill School 7:00 AM**

Finalmente depois de uma longa viagem os rapazes desembarcam em frente ao colégio, prontos para começar a missão.

O uniforme padrão dos meninos era uma calça social azul marinho, com uma camisa branca e um blayser da mesma cor justo. Para completar o uniforme uma gravata azul um pouco mais clara.

- Que uniforme de boiola uh – reclamou Deidara passando os olhos pelos estudantes tentando achar sua protegida

- Agora não é hora de reclamar – bronqueou Kakashi sério – Temos que achar as garotas

O grupo se espalhou tentando achar naquele tumulto as garotas que eles teriam que proteger.

O instituto era mais parecido com um grande castelo. O jardim era imenso com um lago largo e imponente.

Nos corredores ficavam os armários particulares dos alunos.

Do outro lado do pátio ficava o imenso refeitório, escadas largas e estreitas levavam aos pisos superiores onde ficavam as salas de aula.

Os dormitórios ficavam do outro lado do refeitório e eram separados por sexo, resumindo o lugar era muito grande e para complicar a vida dos rapazes estava cheio de gente dificultando muito para achar alguém especifico.

- Que lugar grande – exclamou Sai observando tudo ao seu redor

- Não vamos achar essas piralhas nunca – disse Sasuke seco

- Temos que nos apresentar ao monitor responsável – informou Neji já sem paciência – Temos que ver onde vamos ficar, pegar os avisos e mais um monte de merda

Suspirando Neji começa a andar em direção a sala dos monitores, porém antes que o Hyuuga sequer desce dois passos uma garota baixinha, pele morena clara, olhos dourados, cabelos prateados, lisos, presos por uma trança; A garota vestia o uniforme padrão feminino do colégio saia preta de tamanho médio, meia longa indo quase aos joelhos, camisa branca justinha e uma gravata vermelha tromba violentamente com ele.

- Myu você ta bem – perguntou sua amiga a garota era alta, morena, cabelos longos e ondulados castanhos escuros, os olhos eram verdes clarinhos e o corpo era muito definido tentando ajuda-la.

- To bem Hana – e se voltando para o rapaz fuzilou- o com o olhar – Você não olhar por onde anda não? Por acaso você é cego? – perguntou irritada, mas ao olhar bem para o rapaz percebe o tom dos olhos dele, uma coloração estranhamente perolada – Foi mal ceguinho toma cuidado da próxima vez

Neji se levanta de um salto e a encara com os olhos faiscando de raiva

- EU NÃO SOU CEGO SUA TROUXA E ALÉM DO MAIS A CULPA FOI SUA ANDANDO POR AI COMO SE FOSSE UMA LUNATICA ATROPELANDO OS OUTROS. VOCE É LOUCA É? QUER MATAR ALGUEM?

Gaara que estava ao seu lado tentou acalmar o garoto que já estava discutindo no primeiro dia com a garota que ele devia proteger.

- Neji essa não é a sua protegida? – disse o ruivo em voz baixa – E aquela é a minha – acrescentou ele olhando para Hana

Hana observava os dois rapazes bem curiosa.

Deu alguns passos em direção ao ruivo observando-o com intensidade.

Gaara começa a se irritar com a atitude da garota

- O que é? Nunca viu não?

- Não por acaso você é novo heim gatinho? – perguntou ela com um sorriso estranhamente sex o ruivo da um passo para trás temendo que ela o agarra-se já no primeiro dia.

- Er sou o ninja contratado para te proteger

Ao ouvir a resposta do rapaz a atitude de Hana muda.

Ela para de andar e sua expressão começa a ficar séria.

- Ah legal – disse tentando parecer indiferente, mas começando a corar – A gente se vê – completou arrastando Myu para longe deles

- Perai não é para fugir – gritou Neji saindo atrás da garota. Gaara faz o mesmo com Hana

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mieko andava pelo pátio no mundo da lua.

A garota era baixinha, com grandes olhos lilás redondos, os cabelos eram negros e lisos, os lábios e as bochechas são rosadinhos e o corpo é bem definido.

Atrás de Mieko vinha sua amiga Yuki, a garota tem um corpo muito bem formado, cabelos lisos, negros e longos indo ate a cintura; Seus olhos vermelhos observava o local com ar de tédio.

- Que saco mais um ano trancada em um colégio problemático cheio de patricinhas mimadas – reclamou Yuki – Cadê aqueles ninjas que nossos pais contrataram? Não vi nenhum deles ainda

Mieko ainda estava no mundo da lua e não deu muita atenção as palavras da amiga.

- Vou saber onde aqueles bestas andam? Anda temos que saber que dormitório vamos ficar

A garota começou a andar sem rumo com os pensamentos longe dali. Estava tão distraída que sem perceber tromba com alguém e é jogada ao chão.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou o rapaz frio dando uma olhada melhor nela ele finalmente sacou que era sua protegida – SASORI ACHEI ELAS! NOSSA COMO VOCE É BAIXINHA – acrescentou irônico

Yuki empalideceu vendo a cor de sua amiga mudar.

Mieko estava ficando roxa, azul, amarela pálida.

Yuki tratou logo de tampar os ouvidos preparando-se para o show que estava por vir.

- **QUEM VOCE TA CHAMANDO DE PINTORA DE RODAPE? QUAL É A SUA IDIOTA? VAI DIZER QUE EU SO POSSO SER VISTA COM UMA LUPA É? – **A menina se descontrolara partindo pra cima de Itachi tentado espanca-lo

Sasori tentou acalmar a garota. Itachi não estava nem ai.

- Calma ele não disse nada disso.

Yuki entrou na conversa incendiando tudo.

- Não se intromete nisso seu folgado! Não vem defendendo seu amigo ele xingou ela sim

- Você endoidou garota? – perguntou o ruivo abobado com aquelas palavras

- Quem é você? Ta fazendo o que aqui?

- Sou o ninja contratado para protegê-la. Ele esta aqui para proteger sua amiga

- NÃO PRECISO DA PROTEÇAO DESSE IDIOTA – rosnou Mieko tão alto chamando a atenção de todos a sua volta. Puxando a amiga as duas se afastam dali

- Porra mais que saco – reclamou Itachi alto e ele e Saori saíram atrás das meninas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do outro lado do pátio Shinkamaru, Naruto e Sasuke tentavam achar suas protegidas.

O Uchiha observava de longe a fracassada tentativa de seu irmão de se aproximar da garota que ele ia proteger.

Balançou a cabeça indignado.

- Itachi baka – disse ele baixinho – Diabos onde essa irritante esta?

Depois de andar por algum tempo encontra a garota sentada em um banco lendo um livro.

Ao seu lado duas garotas conversavam animadamente

- Naruto! Shinkamaru! Achei elas! – o moreno e os dois ninjas da folha foram ao encontro das jovens.

A garota que lia o livro possuía longos e lisos cabelos verde claros a altura do joelho. Seus olhos azuis safira corriam de um lado para o outro as paginas de seu livro. A pele da garota possuía um tom pálido bem levinho e suas unhas estavam pintadas de preto.

Sua amiga do lado esquerdo possuía cabelos castanho-avermelhados, não muito longos, pele bem branca.

Seus olhos cinza fitavam a garota a sua frente.

A última garota que conversava com Kaori tinha cabelos negros, lisos e repicados, seus olhos eram cinzentos e a pele era muito pálida.

Tsuki ergueu os olhos para os recém - chegados.

- Então é essa a irritante que eu vou ter que cuidar? – perguntou Sasuke lançando-lhe um olhar frio avaliador

Akeno ergue os olhos lentamente, no rosto um sorriso simpático.

Shinkamaru observava Kaori com expressão entediada.

- Que garota problemática – Kaori amarrou a cara para ele

Naruto chegou junto de Tsuki fazendo o maio estardalhaço.

**- ENTAO É VOCE QUE EU TENHO QUE PROTEGER A GENTE VAI SE DAR BEM TO CERTO**

Kaori olhava para o Nara com chamas nos olhos. "Como aquele cara podia chamá-la de problemática logo de cara? Ah isso eu não vou aceitar de jeito nenhum".

Tsuki observava Naruto abobada "Então é esse o ninja que vai me proteger ah eu mereço que saco" – reclamava a garota em pensamentos

As três meninas se levantam decidas. Kaori e Tsuki tinham expressão de deboche. Akeno olhava para Sasuke intrigada com o jeito dele.

- NÃO TEMOS TEMPO A PERDER COM IDIOTAS COMO VOCES SAI DA NOSSA FRENTE – ordenou Kaori ríspida

As três se afastam deixando os abobados rapazes para trás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi, Deidara e Sai corriam os olhos pela multidão a procura das garotas que deveriam proteger.

Já estavam nisso a horas e aquilo estava começando a encher.

Os rapazes tinham decidido se separar para procurar melhor quando de repente eles notam uma confusão sendo formada um pouco mais adiante. Suspirando os três se aproximam para apreciar o circo.

- Ai gente aquelas não são as pessoas que procurávamos? – perguntou Sai com uma enorme gota na cabeça

A primeira garota que brigava com um grupo de rapazes possuía cabelos azuis turquesa com algumas mechas negras. Os olhos também negros e corpo definido não parava de gritar com o grupo tentando ao maximo não partir para cima deles. A segunda baixinha, cabelos loiros presos a um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis perdera a paciência e já tinha partido para cima dos rapazes; e a terceira cabelos pretos, lisos com as pontas dele pintadas de rosa, olhos lilases e corpo sensual tentava apartar a briga.

- REPETE SEU BATATA SEU CRETINO FILHINHO DE MAMAE – gritava Last irritada

- Calma Last – pediu Kairi já ficando com raiva – Deixa os idiotas falarem

Ao ouvir isso os garotos caçoaram ainda mais.

- Tão rindo de que imbecis? – perguntou Naomi perdendo finalmente a paciência

- Vejamos do que será? De vocês suas trouxas

Antes que as coisas piorassem mais. Kakashi, Deidara e Sai decidiram interferir entrando na briga.

- Já chega – pediu Kakashi sério – Que espécie de homens são vocês? Brigando com garotas

- Caiam fora daqui – mandou Sai ríspido – Se eu pegá-los mexendo com ela de novo

- Vão se ver conosco – disse Deidara ameaçador

Os garotos ficaram assustados e saíram correndo. Os ninjas voltam a atenção para as garotas que não estavam com uma expressão nada agradável

- Quem é você? Quem mandou se meter onde não é chamado? – perguntou Naomi seca para Kakashi

- Somos os ninjas responsáveis por protege-las – respondeu ele sorrindo a garota o encara incrédula

- Você é ninja? – perguntou Last desconfiada para Deidara – Aposto que não é de nada vem lutar comigo vem – desafiou a garota pulando de um lado para o outro

- Merda onde fui me meter?" – pensou o loiro irritado as outras duas encaravam Kakashi e Sai não acreditando no que ouvira.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim como os outros Lee e Haku também procuram as garotas que deveriam proteger, mas na confusão que a escola estava era impossível.

Depois de algumas buscas os dois encontraram as duas conversando ao lado do lago.

A primeira possuía olhos bicolores, um castanho e o outro verde, pele bem branca, corpo muito bonito e longos cabelos cor de mel. A garota que conversava com ela tinha cabelos castanhos-achocolatado, olhos negros bem profundos pele levemente bronzeada e um lindo sorriso tímido.

Logo que a viu Lee traçou uma reta ate elas. Haku o seguiu parecendo achar graça na atitude de Mei aos vê-los

- Senhorita prometo protege-la com todo meu fogo da juventude – prometeu o rapaz com os olhos brilhando Mei ficou mais corada que a Hinata.

- N-n-não p-p-pr-pre-pres-prescisa s-s-se in-incomodar comigo – pediu a garota ainda vermelha Lee deu um sorriso colgate

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shino e Kiba não perderam tempo e saíram a procura das respectivas responsabilidades.

Kiba olhava tudo, mas ate agora nada. Shino era a mesma coisa.

De repente, sem explicação lógica Akamaru o cão de Kiba salta de seu colo e sai correndo pela multidão. O dono vai atrás dele e o encontra logo depois no colo de uma garota.

A garota possuía feições belas e delicadas, cabelos negros com uma leve ondulação. Os olhos dela eram verdes e estavam fixos e Akamaru.

- Akamaru vem já aqui. Desculpe-o moça – pediu Kiba pegando o cachorro de seu colo.

Depois de dar uma segunda olhada nela ele se da conta que era a sua mais nova missão.

- Você é a Toki?

A garota ergue os olhos avaliadores para ele.

- Estava escrito nas estrelas que iríamos nos encontrar – disse ela com os olhos brilhando

- Que? – perguntou abobado, uma enorme gota formou-se na cabeça do Inuzuka ele se afastava cada vez mais ao ver a garota se aproximar.

- Isso não é romântico – retornou ela com os olhos fixos nele o contato visual demorou alguns minutos até ser quebrado por Shino e uma outra garota que vinha se aproximando.

- Ah Toki você ta ai – disse uma garota ruiva, olhos azuis e pele muito branca.

- Samiho vem conhecer nossos seguranças

A garota se aproximou encarando Shino com um olhar crítico. O Aburame nem se importou.

- Legal, mas agora to sem tempo – disse ela se virando e desaparecendo na multidão.

- Maluca – pensou o ninja saindo atrás dela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de todos terem se conhecido os alunos estavam no refeitório esperando a diretora dar uns avisos importantes.

As garotas encaravam os rapazes com uma expressão marota. Os ninjas não davam a mínima bola.

- Então são eles que tem a missão de nos proteger não vi nada de especial – disse Mieko azeda

- Eu também não. Pra mim eles não são de nada – disse Last sarcástica

- Que tal aprontarmos a primeira do ano? – perguntou Kaori olhando feio para Shinkamaru

- Vocês não estão pensando? – perguntou Mei só para confirmar

- Exato – confirmou Yuki – Venham comigo – completou ela com um prato de comida se aproximando dos rapazes.

Cada uma das garotas se levantou rindo com um prato de comida. As coisas iam pegar fogo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua

Ufa esse capitulo não ta tão bom quanto eu queria.

Desculpem prometo melhorar.

Ate o próximo

Kissus


	5. Explosão no Refeitório

**Créditos a Mari Sushi pela excelente idéia de fichas.**

**Deixando os avisos de lado vamos ao capitulo. Espero que gostem.**

Explosão no Refeitório 

Cada menina pegou um prato de comida e foram em direção de onde os ninjas estavam sentados. Ainda não tinham uma idéia definida do que fariam com aquilo, mas rapidamente a idéia tomou forma depois de todas as garotas terem presenciado certa cena.

Um outro grupo de garotas também tinham se levantando traçando uma reta até os rapazes.

Os ninjas fingiram não ver isso fazendo-se simplesmente de desentendidos , mas a situação não pôde ser facilmente ignorada como eles planejaram depois dessas garotas revelarem quais eram suas verdadeiras intenções.

Oi gatinho por acaso você é novo? – perguntou uma garota alta, cabelos loiros presos por uma trança, um corpo bem definido, olhos azuis claros se pendurando literalmente no pescoço de Itachi

Essa garota não tem amor a vida – debochou Deidara em voz baixa para Sasori rindo, porém o rapaz foi sufocado por uma aparição repentina de uma garota de estatura mediana, cabelos azuis longos e olhos verdes escuros em suas costas.

Sasori nem teve tempo de responder ao loiro tal a rapidez com que outra garota havia se pendurado nele.

Três garotas mais atiradas não perderam tempo e se sentaram no colo de Gaara, Sasuke e Neji, a primeira tinha olhos dourados, corpo bem malhado e cabelos castanhos escuros ondulados, a segunda era alta, pele bem branca e ruiva, a terceira tinha olhos puxadinhos negros e cabelos pretos cortados em chanel. Os três shinobis estavam divididos entre a vontade de joga-las longe e a necessidade de não chamar atenção.

Kiba, Naruto, Lee e Sai nem tiveram tempo de rir da cara cômica que Gaara, Sasuke e Neji faziam porque estavam ocupados com outras quatro malucas pendruradas em suas cabeças.

Shikamaru foi acordado pela aparição repentina de uma garota que mergulhou em seu colo. A garota tinha longos cabelos acaju e olhos amendoados ligeiramente verdes; A maluca brincava com os cabelos do rapaz deixando o Nara completamente sem-graça.

Shino, Haku e Kakashi temendo que sobrasse para eles se levantaram ligeiros encaminhado- se para a saída, porém, antes de completarem o gesto foram, surpreendidos por três garotas muito lindas que passavam a mão em suas bundas.

Que isso ficou maluca? – perguntou Itachi abobado com o gesto da garota

**SAI DE MIM SUA LOUCA DESGRUDA – **exigiam ao mesmo tempo Gaara, Neji e Sasuke fazendo esforço para não explodirem

Kakashi, Kiba e Lee estavam achando aquilo muito desconfortável, embora conseguissem se controlar melhor que os amigos.

Por outro lado Shino, Sasori e Haru ficaram putos da vida e precisaram de todo o alto controle que tinham para não acertar um jutsu bem no meio da cara daquelas garotas.

**SOCORRO TO SENDO MOLESTADO** - gritava Naruto

Hana, Kaori, Naomi, Last, Mei, Yuki, Mieko, Akae, Akeno, Lua, Toki, Kairi, Samiho e Myu sentiram o sangue ferver a ver tal cena.

Com voz baixa e calma Akeno perguntou

Ta gostando disso Sask? – perguntou a garota com um sorriso doce

Ta louca me tira daqui – pediu o Uchiha emburrado

**Vai proteger ela entao seu safado – **gritou ela jogando a jarra inteira de suco de laranja em cima do Uchiha e da garota que gritaram

**GUERRA DE COMIDA –** gritaram todas ao mesmo tempo jogando todos os pratos ao seu alcance em direção aos rapazes

Mieko pegou uma grande travessa de molho de macarrão e gritou para Itachi

**ENGOLE ESSA OTÁRIO – **gritou jogando a travessa inteira de molho em Itachi que não se abaixou com suficiente rapidez, o molho o acertou em cheio no rosto

Naomi pegou uma grande quantidade de almôndegas e fez pontaria para Kakashi. O ninja se abaixou depois da quarta acertada e o resto acabou acertando Neji e Gaara que tentavam se proteger da chuva de farinha provocadas por Hana e Myu.

Mais rápida que um raio Yuki se apoderou do purê de batatas com molho acertando em cheio as costas de Sasori

Last aproveitou a distração de Deidara e o acertou com o prato mais gorduroso que encontrou.

Samiho conseguiu acertar Shino com as panquecas recheadas de mel. Akae acertou Naruto com tomates podres achados no lixo. Kaori acertou por pura sorte uma travessa inteira de macarrão em Shikamaru.

**Quem é a problemática agora seu trouxa? – **perguntou a garota desafiando o gênio Nara

Kairi ainda brava com Sai não perdeu a oportunidade e jogou várias bisnagas na cabeça do artista de Konoha. Toki também não ficou calada acertando vários repolhos folheados ao molho em Kiba

Lua e Mei tambem não ficaram de fora acertando molhos pegajosos em Lee e Haku.

Elas enlouqueceram – protestou Deidara virando uma mesa para se proteger do arsenal de Last

O que faremos não podemos entrar nessa – disse Haku sério

Vamos deixar rolar uma hora elas se cansam – propôs Gaara que estava escondido atrás de outra mesa junto com Sasuke

Sei não to louco para acabar com aquela tampinha – confessou Itachi com os olhos brilhando

Sabe que também ta me dando essa vontade – respondeu Kakashi

Fiquem calmos – pediu Shino embora a vontade do Aburame era acertar muita munição em Samiho

**Como é? – **gritaram todas ao mesmo tempo – **Vocês não são os todos poderosos?**

**Não são de nada – **gritou Naomi sarcástica

**Esperava mais de você irritante – **gritava Akeno provocando

**Como é Hyuga se acovardou foi? – **perguntou Myu rindo

**O Uchiha não é de nada –** gritava Mieko o que foi imitado por Hana e as duas começaram a dançar pulando pelo refeitório tirando com as caras de Itachi e Gaara

Finalmente foram longe demais. Neji estava pálido e tremia de raiva.Naruto e Deidara já pularam de seus esconderijos prontos para a "luta". Itachi e Gaara contavam ate dez para tentar se acalmar. Os olhos de Shino se estreitaram e conhecendo o companheiro de equipe Kiba sabia que boa coisa não estava por vir. Haku, e o resto dos rapazes suspiraram de raiva tinham sido provocados do jeito certo agora aquele refeitório ia pegar fogo.

**VOCE PROVOCOU O UCHIHA ERRADO TAMPINHA – **disse Itachi usando levemente suas habilidades ninjas e acertando gordura nos cabelos e nas roupas de Mieko

**VOCE VAI ME PAGAR YUKI** – rosnou Sasori baixinho desaparecendo e reaparecendo atrás de Yuki jogando gelatina na garota

**ATRÁS DE VOCE TOKI –** disse Kiba rindo jogando chocolate derretido em cima dela

**AKAE DEVOLVENDO** – gritou Naruto rindo debochado jogando mais tomates podres na garota

Shino e Sai esperavam a hora certa de fazer o próximo movimento. Quando Kairi e Samiho estavam próximas uma da outra os dois ninjas viraram uma panela inteira de patê de peixe em cima de suas cabeças.

**GOSTA DE PEIXE SAMIHO – **disse Shino exibindo um sorriso de desdém

**- APROVEITE A COMIDA KAIRI – **disse Sai sorrindo

Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru estavam escondidos esperando Hana, Myu e Kaori se aproximarem mais, quando isso finalmente aconteceu os três ninjas jogaram uma mistura de peixe defumado com ovos ainda não cozidos em cheio na cabeça das jovens.

**DESVIA DESSA PROBLEMATICA – **berrou Shikamaru

**QUEM É O CEGO AGORA OTÁRIA – **berrou Neji debochando da cara da garota

**SEGURA ESSA HANA – **acrescentou Gaara em tom sarcástico

Sasuke se aproximava lentamente de Akeno com uma grande panela as costas. A meio metro da garota ele atacou.

- **ESPERO QUE GOSTE DE FEIJOADA – **disse ele sarcástico jogando o conteúdo da panela inteira na garota

Kakashi também não foi tão bonzinho com sua protegida pegando uma grande quantidade de pasta de amendoim e passando -o pelos cabelos de Naomi

Da próxima vez não serei tão bonzinho – disse ele em voz baixa só para irrita-la

As meninas começaram a reagir bravamente aquilo estava ficando divertido. A maioria dos alunos tinham fugido porta afora quando a guerra começou restando só os ninjas e as garotas

**Ainda não acabou piralhas** – informou Deidara segurando um monte de almôndegas fazendo o sinal de mãos, as bolas de carne se iluminaram levemente e o loiro jogou tudo pra cima de Last que estava perto da porta no mesmo tempo que a diretora do instituto entrava...

**ART IS A BANG – **recitou o loiro

**Deidara não – **gritou Itachi tardiamente

**BUMMM – **as bolas de carne explodiram fazendo um barulho impressionante 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Continua**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Ele não ficou como eu queria mas fazer o que**

**O que será que aconteceu? Como vai ficar o refeitório depois dessa?**

**Ate o próximo capitulo**

**Bjssss**


	6. O começo da detenção

Créditos a Mari Sushi pela excelente idéia de fichas

Créditos a Mari Sushi pela excelente idéia de fichas.

Naruto não me pertence.

Gente desculpe a demora. Vamos a mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem

**4. Na Detenção**

**- ART IS A BANG – **recitou o loiro

- Deidara não – gritou Itachi tardiamente

- BUUM – as bolas de carne explodiram fazendo um barulho impressionante

Voaram comida e móveis para todos os lados. A diretora voou para trás coberta de carne da cabeça aos pés.

Preocupados com as garotas Shino, Sai e Shikamaru mergulharam na frente delas, protegendo-as de algum possível dano.

Itachi já puxava Mieko para longe dali, Sasori e Haku o imitaram.

Depois de dar um jeito em suas protegidas Kakashi, Sasuke e Naruto foram socorrer a diretora, essa ainda branca como papel, somente os olhos visíveis por baixo de tanta carne.

Neji, Lee e Gaara observavam o estado de refeitório.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntou a diretora muito irritada

Havia centenas de panelas espalhadas pelo chão, as paredes estavam cobertas com diferentes tipos de molhos pegajosos, farinha voava para todo lado dando aspecto de fumaça ao local, tinha até tomates grudados no lustre; Algumas panquecas acabaram grudadas no teto, ameaçando cair a qualquer momento na cabeça do primeiro desavisado; Muitas mesas estavam tombadas de lado feitas de escudo para proteger o pessoal que guerreava.

- E então quem foi o autor disso? – continuou a diretora irritada

Querendo salvar a pele as garotas desconversaram.

- A culpa é deles diretora – disse Mieko apontando para todos os rapazes

- É foram eles que começaram – apoiou cinicamente Kaori, Myu e Yuki

Mei, Naomi, Toki,Lua, Akae, Akeno, Hana, Last, Kaori e Samiho apoiaram as amigas

- Nossa culpa sua tampinha desmiolada – disse Itachi mostrando estar irritado pela primeira vez na vida

- **QUEM VOCE TA CHAMANDO DE PIRATA DE AQUARIO HEIM? – **Mieko como sempre partira para cima dele, querendo espancá-lo. Itachi não estava nem ai

- Sua problemática mentirosa - rosnou Shikamaru Kaori amarou a cara para o Nara

A confusão estava novamente presente. Naruto berrava com Tsuki. Deidara e Last tinham voltado a brigar. Todos só pararam quando a diretora novamente se manifestou.

- Não importa quem foi o autor disso e sim que todos entraram na confusão e como castigo...

Kakashi aguardava a bomba. O Hatake estava doido de vontade de acabar com a raça de Deidara e não era o único, tampouco, já que Sasori e Haku também estavam com a mesma idéia

- Isso só pode significar **DETENÇAO – **ordenou a diretora secamente – **Estão todos em detenção**. – gritou ela mais brava e alto do que nunca não dando a mínima atenção aos protestos indignados dos alunos a sua volta - Para começar vão todos limpar o refeitório inteiro. Depois vocês pegaram os avisos e iram direto para aula que já estão atrasados por sinal. Após as aulas vão ficar de castigo metade da tarde em uma sala fazendo lição ah e para acabar todos estão intimados a ajudar no festival da escola. Comecem a limpar andem – encerrou ela se retirando do local doida para tomar um banho.

- Viu o que você fez problemática? – Shikamaru brigava com Kaori enquanto a ajudava a recolher as panelas

- A culpa foi sua seu idiota – rosnou a garota – Se você não tivesse dado trela para aquela trouxa nós não estaríamos aqui

- Ter que fazer trabalho de mulher que coisa mais problemática

- Para de enrolar e faz isso logo – retrucou Kaori empurando o Nara de leve

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Porque fez isso Kairi? – perguntou Sai dando um de seus sorrisos que tanto irritavam a garota

- Porque me deu vontade. Volta a trabalhar Sai

Ainda rindo o garoto chegou bem perto da garota, sussurrando:

- Ficou com ciúme foi? Que gracinha

- S-S-Sai pá- pa-pára com isso – Kairi desconversou empurando-o ligeiramente corada

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akeno ajudava Sasuke a limpar as paredes. O Uchiha observava a garota, com uma ligeira irritação ao vê-la sorrindo novamente com a situação.

- Quer parar de rir irritante – rosnou Sasuke virando as costas para a garota

- Rir é o melhor remédio. Você devia experimentar alguma vez Sasuke

O garoto deu de ombros voltando a trabalhar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do outro lado do salão a briga rolava solta entre Yuki, Last, Mieko, Sasori, Deidara e Itachi.

- Que espécie de idiota usa seu poder em uma guerra de comida? – Last vociferava com Deidara que ria só para provocá-la

- Você ficou uma gracinha coberta de carne Last. Uma guerra não é uma guerra sem explosão yeah – o ninja zoava com a cara da garota

- Ah baka

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sabia que gordura faz bem pro cabelo Tampinha? – Itachi adorava provocar a garota

- Ah você ta pedindo seu folgado. Você vai ver quem é o grão de areia seu... – Mieko dava mais um de seus shows

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você ainda me paga por colocar a culpa em mim Yuki – disse Sasori baixinho somente para a garota escutar

- To morrendo de medo – retrucou Yuki fingindo tremer

Yuki ajudava Sasori a tirar as panquecas do teto junto com Haku, Shino, Samiho e Lua. Os três ninjas estavam em silencio, trabalhando calmamente, um fato que espantou as três jovens.

- Ih não disse que eles não eram de nada – comentou Samiho seca – Depois disso tudo não alteraram o comportamento

As três deram de ombros voltando a trabalhar sem se dar conta do leve sorriso estampando no rosto dos três rapazes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akae e Naruto tiravam os tomates podres espalhados por todo o refeitório. A garota trabalhava em silencio e com uma certa raiva, uma coisa que não escapou da atenção do loiro.

- Desculpe por tudo Akae-chan essa limpeza vai ser rápida to certo

A garota olhou intrigada com o jeito doce que ele falava.

Akamaru ajudava Kiba e Toki a limparem suas partes da bagunça. Os dois conversavam tão "pacificamente" que nem viram o tempo passar.

Depois de tudo limpo Hana, Naomi, Akeno e Myu caíram ao chão cansadas.

- Ah to um trapo e ainda temos que encarar a aula – resmungou Myu irritada

- Já ta cansada? – perguntou Neji debochado – E depois eu é que não sou de nada?

- Se eu não tivesse tão cansada eu te espancava Hyuuga, mas fica para próxima to acabada – retrucou a garota virando para o outro lado

- Anda Hana levanta – disse Gaara parando na frente da garota, contemplando-a do alto, Hana nem se mexeu

- Ah! Preciso mesmo? – perguntou Hana quase dormindo

- Vai dormir ai Naomi? – perguntou Kakashi sorrindo – Anda levanta ta na hora da aula

- Dormi aqui eu – disse a garota começando a fechar os olhos

- Akeno acorda a gente vai se atrasar – disse Sasuke se aproximando da garota deitada no chão.

- Vai você Sasuke to bem aqui – disse Akeno docemente, fechando os olhos

As quatro não foram as únicas a desabar cansadas. Kaori "caiu" no banco completamente acabada e não saia de lá nem com reza brava. Kairi, Mei e Toki não demoraram a acompanhá-la. Depois do show Mieko nem se deu ao trabalho caindo ali mesmo por cima do Uchiha mais velho; Samiho, Lua e Yuki desabaram para o lado depois de passarem tanto tempo se equilibrando para tirarem as panquecas do teto.

- Ah problemática – resmungou Shikamaru pegando Kaori no colo e levando-a para sala de aula

Cansados de esperar alguma atitude de Myu, Akeno e Hana Neji, Sasuke e Gaara já as pegaram no colo, levando-as dali; Lee os acompanhou sustentando Mei com delicadeza.

- Elas aprontam e nós que pagamos o pato – reclamou Deidara pegando Last desacordada no colo.

- Quem foi que explodiu carne na diretora heim Deidara? – perguntou Sasori irritado – O que é seu ta guardado loiro pode esperar – acrescentou o ruivo ameaçadoramente sustentando Yuki no colo

- Te pego depois Deidara(N/A: Não pensem merda) – prometeu Itachi saindo com Mieko em direção a aula

Como estavam atrasados Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Shino e Sai não perderam tempo e saíram do refeitório, cada um levando sua protegida no colo. Tinha sido um dia longo e estava longe dele ser terminado sem novas confusões.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continua

Oi Gente!!

Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo não vai demorar tanto assim

Bjsss


End file.
